On me
by hagnes
Summary: "As I studied him, I saw how broken he was. I felt the need to fix him." Akashi's perceptiveness digs into the depths of Furihata's painful past. Someone is in so much wonderful trouble. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 – Drink is on me

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day for everyone and also Happy Friday the 13th depending on the time zone! ;)**

**Thanks again for Megumi for being a great beta!**

**I fell in love with akafuri the second the scissor scene happened. The emperor/coward pairing has so much potential, it simply needs more stories! **

**\- Enjoy! - **

He was hot, sweaty and everything hurt.

Whatever made Furihata agree to this torture named _running practice_ was definitely not worth it. Why he was dehydrated well before the others was also one of life's unsolved mysteries.

The vending machine was starting to form a clear shape in the distance and he was determined to crawl over there if it was the last thing he did.

He would just take this small break and go back to his rounds.

Just a few more steps.

He slid his hands into his pockets for the small change, could read the labels on the variety of cool liquids. One of them will slide down his perched throat so sweetly in half a minute.

"You there, from Seirin."

The words were soft spoken, but Furihata's thoughts just stopped, frozen.

An instant flashback hit him while turning in the direction of his recent nightmares. When their eyes locked he wasn't able to move under the spell of that stare.

"I have a message to Kuroko. Tell him..."

The following words blurred together as the edges of his vision started to sparkle. Furihata fought really hard not to faint into a disgraceful, sweaty heap.

Next thing he knew was that he lay on a bench in the shadow.

Akashi was sitting on the same bench next to him, drinking. Furihata tried to take in more of his surroundings carefully and spotted another can beside him.

Then he felt the predator looking down at him. Furihata quickly tore his eyes from the drink, like even sampling the other's possession was desecrating it. Locking eyes with the monster up that close in that horizontal position was worse than anything he experienced in regard to Akashi.

"It's useless to try hard at training if you don't take care of your body and faint from dehydration."

Furihata just kept staring, hardly comprehending the situation. He felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"As I was saying before, I have a message to Kuroko."

Akashi paused then, leaning closer, only a few inches from Furihata face.

His aura started pressing down harder on Furihata but it was even more mortifying as the eye changed its colour, eyebrows were drawing together. The words were still soft, but made Furihata stomach twist.

"Are you listening to me?"

Akashi's gaze slid down to Furihata chest, rested there for a moment then the eye change back.

"Are you even breathing?"

Akashi kept watching intently till Furihata's face became purple and he let out a gush of air. Then Furihata was hyperventilating and shaking.

Akashi made an audible exhale in disapproval and raised his hand.

In an instant Furihata brought both arms up to protect his face. Small, muffled sobs filtered out.

Akashi put back down the cold drink he was about to offer.

He regarded the submissive pose thoughtfully.

"Are you one of those abused kids or are you really that afraid of me?"

There was no answer, Furihata just froze again, face still covered.

That spoke volumes to Akashi.

He lifted himself from his spot slowly to walk away.

"I will have to contact Kuroko in person."

He stopped for one last thing.

"Drink is on me."

**\- tbc -**


	2. Chapter 2 - This one is on me

**N/A: For those who are wondering, this story is measured out in short meetings of the characters at first. There is just no rational cause for them to meet and bang = 'Luv u frvr cause well dunno.'**

**Information is kept at a minimum for a reason: We just do NOT know enough about them. Which can be a blessing or a huge pain in the you-know-where. **

**Sooo, tell me what you like. Tell me what you don't like. Tell me what you want and I will try to give it to you. Or keep wondering till the next chapter ;)**

**Fantasy is such a wonderful thing, it has the useful habit to fill in all those blanks with endless possibilities. **

**Thanks for the betaing Megumi!**

**\- Enjoy! – **

"You don't drink?"

Furihata winced at the question. He had heard it a few thousand times during the evening and always ignored it with a roll of his eyes. Until then he had managed to do the same to offers and remarks like 'Next one is on me.' or 'C'mon, man, youre the only one whos not wasted yet.'

"Never."

_Just make sure there is no eye contact, it's safe in a crowd. _

"Does your father allow you to stay out late?"

_Seriously?!_

"My mom does."

"Your father left?"

_Go away!_

"Died."

"Liver?"

Furihata just nodded, shoulders slumped forward. He hoped that the other could see it and got the hint.

But Akashi did not move as the heavy seconds ticked by.

Why did Akashi have to come anyway? It was – as he put it himself earlier, - already late.

Furihata had found nothing funny about the Rakuzan team stumbling in to the same restaurant Seirin was having a celebration at. He had thought he was so lucky that the scariest of them was not present. He would have excused himself immediately.

In fact, he should do that right now.

Since arriving Akashi managed to dig around in Furihata's most sacred private business, tearing open old wounds cruelly with only a few words.

Furihata felt an anger build inside him. It was Akashi's fault that he was having nightmares about his father's violent behaviour. Or at least, it happened more often since that incident when he so disgracefully passed out.

The tension got unbearable. Furihata knew he was stressing himself, but what was he to do? He _had_ to do something or he would explode.

He raised his head to his untouched beer with liquid pearls sitting on it.

Intimidating as it looked, his mind was suddenly made up. He was reaching for the glass.

He almost had it before his wrist was grabbed.

Furihata looked sideways with a blaming, hurt gaze at the scary, red haired punk. Yeah, he was in a crowd, it was affordable to be a little brave.

_Its' your fault my life sucks right now. _

Akashi put Furihata's hand on the table, grabbed the beer then his own glass and slid them both to the middle of the table, well out of reach.

Furihata found both his fist shaking in his lap, hot tears sliding down his cheeks, to the corner of his mouth and right under the collar of his jacket.

He tasted the salt. I was different from the blood of a split lip, not as coppery.

Feeling defeated once again, he stood up and headed to the bar.

Soon he was back to Akashi and put a coke before him, then put on his jacket.

"This one is on me."

**\- tbc -**


	3. Chapter 3 - Way too deliberate

**N/A: Let's add some reason for sweating this time ;)**

**Great betaing again, Megumi!**

**\- Enjoy! -**

Furihata watched the basketball players swirl and jump on the court.

He had to admit that Akashi had a beautiful form. Not too flashy, but thought through. Solid.

Furihata didn't even care about score – which was rather rare, - he had a well-defined idea which team would win.

As he made his way home, he found himself pondering about Akashi. He was brilliant. Not just his psyche and sport skills were remarkable, but how he could read into Furihata in an instant.

Not even Furihata's own teammates knew about the drunk and abusing parent. He guessed he could be even better at basketball if he had been allowed to attend practice more than occasionally in the past.

It was a strange miraculous twist of fate that his old man passed away just before his freshman year at Seirin.

Speaking of miracles…

_Crap!_

Akashi Seijuurou was walking towards him, not changed yet out of his basketball uniform.

Furihata was determined not to look into those dominating eyes. No way!

On the ground. Over each shoulder. Those were Furihata's strategic directions.

Akashi stood before him, arms loose at his sides. Non-threatening pose. Furihata wondered if it was deliberate.

"Did you come to see the game or me?"

_Way too deliberate…_

Furihata started sweating, he felt strangely caught off guard.

Why _did_ he come? Definitely not too have another face to face chat.

_Crap._

He tried to think of something neutral to say, but it must have taken him too long. Akashi was closing in on him.

Furihata started to back away, almost tripping over things twice. Finally he hit solid wall and there was nowhere to go anymore.

He couldn't help but lift his eyes. A's gaze bore into his immediately, analysing, exploiting all his secrets like sucking on candy.

It was intense and unnerving but over soon. Furihata wondered if he had so few secrets to offer or if Akashi was so good at mindreading.

"So you came to see me."

Furihata gulped.

_Did I?_

He wanted to crawl into a dark corner and disappear at that moment. Instead he tried to crawl his way along the wall to his left side in a last, futile attempt.

Akashi's hand was placed firmly on the wall, both side of his head.

All escape routes blocked.

"Did you come because you need a friend, who understands and knows, or do you think of me as a romantic interest?"

Furihata's eyes bulged.

_Waaay too deliberate!_

He knew he could never even dream of having a friend of this frightening calibre. And the other option…

_Wait! What?! How did that even occur to him?!_

Akashi tilted his head a bit to the side like a little puppy that does not quite understand yet what it's dealing with.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

Cold sweat started to form all over Furihata's body. His mind still fanatically chasing after the comprehension in the situation.

_What? Why? _

Had it ever occurred to Akashi that Furihata was not even able to speak when this strange spell was cast on him?

Those mystical eyes came closer still and did not stop.

There was warm breath and cold lips against his own. He was paralysed, caught in the prison of his own body. He watched Akashi like a rabbit watched a snake.

Closing his yes, he let come whatever may.

It was moist, that was his first thought. Unpleasantly so at the beginning. But that tongue was hot and the lips warmed up soon after sliding over his own.

Wow.

His first kiss.

Gentle teeth worried his lower lip and he opened up instinctively.

He felt his body respond to the exploring tongue. His skin did not fit right suddenly. It was sensitive and tingled all over.

His mind became a blank page and a small moan left him.

The heat was moving away.

_Too soon._

That was Furihata's first thought, but then a second followed.

_This is getting out of hand extremely fast…_

**\- tbc -**


End file.
